<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punch Drunk Love by plssoobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369712">Punch Drunk Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plssoobi/pseuds/plssoobi'>plssoobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a SHINee Song, Choi Soobin is a Panicked Gay, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Choi Soobin, Shy Choi Yeonjun, Soft Choi Soobin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plssoobi/pseuds/plssoobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And then it couldn't be denied anymore. He had just fallen in love at first sight on his first day at university.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Punch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin looks through the window. His fingers fidgeting, his hands sweaty. The morning breeze that runs through the hallway of the bus kinda relieves him, but also makes him want to go back to bed and forget what's about to happen. It's his first day at the Arts University. His mind wanders. He starts thinking about how much he misses his friends, Taehyun and Hueningkai, who are younger and had to stay in town to finish school. How much he misses his mum and sister, who are sending him messages right now saying things like ‘Good luck on your first day, my Soobinie!’ and ‘Don't forget to eat your lunch!’. Actually, he never felt ready to leave his natal city and come to Seoul. He feels little and vulnerable. And he is about to meet a lot of new people and ‘<em>omg</em>’ he thinks ‘<em>i suddenly don't know how to interact with humans’. </em></p><p>The gps lady tells him that he is near destiny. He takes his bag and prepares to come down the bus. Once he is on the street he puts some music to try not to focus too much on anything. ‘<em>Punch drunk love</em>’ from SHINee sounds high in his headphones. It's the song he’s been obsessed with lately. He thinks the composition in this is simply incredible and expects someday he can compose some masterpiece like this. Songs like this are what made him pursue the dream of being a music composer. He starts daydreaming about how much he desires artists and people to dance, sing and love the music he creates and when the song reaches his climax, he suddenly is standing in front of the University doors. ‘You’ve reached destiny’ the voice of the gps lady says in his ears.</p><p>✽✽✽</p><p>The classroom is empty. He wanted this so he could see everyone first and dont be super overwhelmed with all the new faces. Some minutes before he started seeing people enter the room. A girl with long purple hair and lots of piercings. A guy with curly hair and a lot of tattoos. Two guys with weird clothes. He starts to feel out of space. He was SO normal compared to these people. He had brown hair, almost black. Blue jeans, a grey sweater and a shirt. That 's it. His face was also not so memorable, no piercings, no make up, nothing. <em>‘How am I an arts student</em>’ his internal voice attacked him. While he was having his internal crisis, he was <strong>punched </strong>with something else. The door opened and a tall blonde guy appeared. Soobin's mind just suddenly stopped functioning. He had a round cute face with long foxy eyes. He had a nervous smile while he analyzed the room and found a place to sit and leave his bag. Soobin didn't even realize he was still staring at the back of the guy’s head until he felt his heart start to beat normally. What the fuck just happened? Did he have a heart attack? A seizure? Now he was preoccupied. Then he just couldn't look at anyone else besides the blonde guy. The room seemed to stop for Soobin everytime he moved because he was literally afraid of the guy. What if he talked to him? What he would say? Would he say anything or just have another seizure right there? He was just too handsome and he never felt anything like this. Like what? What did he felt?</p><p>He started to do a list in his head:</p><p>- He felt instant attraction obviously. Maybe the guy was some sort of sociopath. Yeah, those that make everyone like them and that wouldn't be particularly his fault.</p><p>- His heart started to beat like crazy. Well maybe he had some sort of sickness like hypertension. He had to reduce the consumption of salt!</p><p>- His stomach hurted. Not hurted, more like a tickling. Maybe he was just hungry.</p><p>- He wanted to disappear. Like to stop being perceived in that moment. But that happened a lot to him.</p><p>That was the end of the list. When he finished, the professor arrived. He did his best to stop thinking and actually be present with his surroundings or he would be punched again with the regret of not having understood anything in his first day of university.</p><p>✽✽✽</p><p>“Well, it was an honour meeting you guys. I expect for you to give everything you got. Welcome to Composition I. Don't forget to interact between each other because usually there are a lot of group projects. Next week I'm gonna ask for a list with the names of the groups and the participants. Thank you, have a good week”.</p><p>Great. He would have to talk with new people sooner than he thought. And that wasn't the worst of all. What if he had to talk to the blonde guy? And worse. What if he ended up being IN THE SAME GROUP as him? But then he caught himself thinking that maybe that wasn't that bad. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe he could be his first university friend. And they could talk about how horrendous it was to wake up so early or about how awful the coffee in the cafeteria was that he had the pleasure to taste this morning.</p><p>Then he wanted to slap himself. The guy was just too cool to want to be his friend. His eyes wandered through the guy’s fit. He was wearing all black with chunky boots. It was so simple but also so… intimidating. He didn't imagine himself just talking freely with that person never in his life. He just wasn't enough.</p><p>While the other class was about to start, he saw that the guy moved his head to the left where the windows were and smiled. He didn't know if he smiled at somebody or he remembered something funny or he was just happy to see a window. But everything he listed on his head and hour ago <strong>punched</strong> him again but stronger. And longer. And then it couldn't be denied anymore. He had just fallen in love at first sight on his first day at university.</p><p>
  <em> “One! The stars in your eyes go twinkle! Two! I’m shocked by your smile Like I’ve been hit with a punch, I can’t come to my senses I feel like fainting (Feels like my breath will stopped, feels like my breath will stop)”.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drunk (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He did his best to remember the sound of Yeonjun’s laugh. Getting drunk with every little thing about him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His life now felt like a rollercoaster. First he falls in love at first sight with somebody he doesn't know. Then he realises that university is hard as fuck. He was very overwhelmed with all the stuff he was learning. Don't get him wrong, he loved it but it was definitely a challenge. The first week was very tough but he survived.</p>
<p>But there was also another thing that had him very anxious and well.. in love. He realised through the week that Composition I was not the only subject he shared with Yeonjun. Yes now he knew his name and it was even worse than before. Everytime his name popped in his head his heart skipped a beat and he started to sweat. It almost felt like he was about to lose consciousness.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeonjun. Yeonjun. Yeonjun. Yeonjun.</em>
</p>
<p>It was a little embarrassing because it wasn't like Soobin got the courage and asked for his name. He heard it through a conversation Yeonjun was having with another guy, Beomgyu, who also was his classmate. They seemed to click instantly because from that day, he saw them everyday together.</p>
<p>He tried not to feel bad but it was really hard. He wanted to be like that, friendly and confident. But he was Soobin. The Soobin that now was staring at the back of the head of Yeonjun who was laughing along with Beomgyu who was actively moving his hands and talking very loud. He did his best to remember the sound of Yeonjun’s laugh. Getting <strong>drunk</strong> with every little thing about him.</p>
<p>The professor of Composition I entered the room and Soobin did the impossible to actually pay attention.</p>
<p>✽✽✽</p>
<p>“Well, i will give you some time to form the groups for the first project. Don't forget to write the names of the participants in this paper! Good luck”.</p>
<p>Soobin felt his world spinning. He hasn't talked with anyone since the classes started. He looked around and everyone was talking with somebody, asking for numbers and names. It was so embarrassing.</p>
<p>Then something unexpected happened and he almost dropped dead.</p>
<p>“Hi! My name is Beomgyu. Do you have a group already?”. The curly haired smiled at him from his seat that was in front of Soobin’s. From the corner of his eyes he saw Yeonjun turning around and looked at him. He wanted to run away so bad.</p>
<p>“Oh..no no.. I don't know have a group.. ummh do you?”. Soobin wanted to slap himself with his notepad.</p>
<p>“We are four already but we need somebody else so we are a group of five, just as the professor asked”. That was Yeonjun’s voice. Yeonjun was talking to him. To Soobin! The blonde haired had a friendly smile and his eyes almost disappeared from it. This was going to end with him and his poor heart.</p>
<p>“Okay.. I’m in! Oh only if you want to..” he blushed. “Yeah, haha.. that’s why we’re asking you! Write your name and number here”. Beomgyu offered his phone and Soobin almost trembling picked it up. He was writing his name when he saw movement near him. Yeonjun stood up from his seat and was leaning against his desk.</p>
<p>“Choi Soobin! Omg!!! We are a Choi Clan. I’m Choi Yeonjun and he is Choi Beomgyu” he pointed to Beomgyu who was already distracted talking with someone else. “Nice to meet you Soobin! Hope we can be friends”. He couldn't speak. So much happened he needed some rest. He gulped and thought of something quickly.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Yeonjun” he smiled nervously. “Uhm yeah i hope so too! I.. I think you’re really cool!”. He blurted before he could think of it. ‘WHAT’.</p>
<p>Then he thought it was worth it. He saw Yeonjun’s cheeks flush red and a shy smile appeared in his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah.. we’re gonna definitely be friends Mr. Choi Soobin. Now let me introduce you to the group”. His heart was now having a breakdance inside his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I slightly steal a glance at you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You slightly narrow the distance between us </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You hook me in and dig into my heart”. </em>
</p>
<p>✽✽✽</p>
<p>He learned a lot of things since he had his first interaction with Yeonjun and Beomgyu. First was that Yeonjun was a year older but he decided to change his major so he had to start in the Arts University from scratch. Last year he started studying economics but he realised that wasn't what he wanted for his future. So now he was majoring in Choreography and was really happy. On the other hand, Beomgyu was majoring in Instrument and Yeonjun told him he was an ace on the guitar.</p>
<p>He also learned that Yeonjun was very shy. But a different shy from Soobin. Soobin was like a messy shy but Yeonjun was.. a cool shy. He got embarrassed a lot and blushed when he was getting attention but he knew how to manage it. Soobin just can’t. And that was something he really liked about him. How he sometimes made Yeonjun blush because he can’t think before talking and makes a mess of himself. Very frequently.</p>
<p>From <span class="u">that</span> day they were always together. And Soobin realised that it wasn't always him that approached the other. Yeonjun did too! He was proud about that. Beomgyu was also always around, but he was just too much for Soobin. He was really popular even though he was new like him. Everywhere he went he made friends and everyone seemed to like him. Yeonjun was also like that but more reserved. He also noticed that Yeonjun was very.. required. There were some girls and guys that asked for his number or asked him out. But he said no to everyone. ‘<em>Well.. if I had that face I would also play difficult</em>’ he thought while he saw Yeonjun rejecting the girl with purple hair from their class.</p>
<p>Two weeks passed from the day he officially met him and Soobin did something that never thought he would be capable of.</p>
<p>“Hyung.. do you want to go to a cafe so we can start planning the project?” He did it again. He spoke without processing the words in his head. Fuck.</p>
<p>Yeonjun, who was a moment ago cursing because their group for the project was very behind and everyone seemed to be very lazy about starting to think what to do, now had the biggest (cat) smile Soobin had seen in him.</p>
<p>Now they were walking together. The breeze of autumn makes them hug themselves for some warmth. <em>‘I wish I could hug him instead</em>’. That made him blush and sweat just enough he wasn't so cold anymore.</p>
<p>When they were already inside the building, Soobin realised. It was the first time they were alone. Not completely alone but just the two of them in a place that wasn't the university. He started to scream internally.</p>
<p>“Soobin what will you order? I want an Americano”. Yeonjun asked with a pout while looking at the menu. Suddenly he feels he's going to die right there.</p>
<p>“I think i want some ice cream”.</p>
<p>“ICE CREAM?! Soobin it’s freezing are you crazy?”. Yeonjun opened his eyes as much as he could. Soobin smiles.</p>
<p>“It makes me relax, also i'm a big fan of ice cream”. He didn't miss the smirk on Yeonjun’s lips.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous?”. He choked.</p>
<p>“NO. Nononono.. it’s this project.. making me nuts”. Yeonjun kept on smiling while Soobin looked down. Embarrassed.</p>
<p>Then he felt it. The warmth of Yeonjun’s hands touching his cold cheeks. He squeezed and played with them until they locked their eyes. Yeonjun had sparkling eyes and a sweet smile enlightened his face. He felt <strong>drunk</strong>, lost in Yeonjun’s touch.</p>
<p>“You’re cheeks are really slimy ew i love them”.</p>
<p>It was obvious they couldn't have planned shit for the project that day at the cafe.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Punch! One Two! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t come to my senses, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>no no, can’t come to my senses </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Punch! Knock Down! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have fainted because of your love”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey this is chapter 2 I KNOW its messy but im trying hahaha. This one is a little just a little bit longer and i figured it would be better if the "Drunk" part is divided into two parts so probably there's gonna be four chapters. But i dont know i didnt plan this ahead sorry.<br/>I hope you like it and if you want to comment something you're welcome!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first work like ever. I am on a uni vacation and wanted to like.. write something? I loooove yeonbin and i was listening to Punch Drunk Love by SHINee and this idea came to my mind. Hope you like it and i dont know how this works but leave kudos if you like it haha.<br/>This is going to be a three? chapter au and i will surely update very fast. Bye uwu!<br/>Oh and also English is not my first language so forgive me if there are grammatical errors im also doing this so I can practice my english a little bit! 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>